All My Life,I Finally Have Someone For Only Me
by Jilly
Summary: Sorry if it took forever to put up u.u I didn't mean to make people wait, I've been busy ^,^;
1. The story begins

Nice to see you again,  
  
I hope you'll like this romance/comedy/drama fic.The major characters involved in this are Chris/Jill & our goofy couple Leon/Claire.(I don't own them)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
It was a Saturday morning at the Redfields.Chris was on the couch fliping through borning channels,and Claire was upstairs in her room blasting music.Chris nearly had a heart attack from the music when it just popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
  
I'm exposed  
  
And it's no big surprise  
  
Don't you think I know  
  
Exactly where I stand  
  
This world is forcing me  
  
To hold your hand"  
  
Claire was singing to it while cleaning up her room.Chris couldn't take it anymore,he pounced off the couch and ran upstairs to her room and knocked on the door.Caire heard the knocking and laughed to herself.She turned up the volume and still sang to it.  
  
"The moment that I step outside  
  
So many reasons  
  
For me to run and hide  
  
I can't do the little things  
  
I hold so dear  
  
'Cause it's all those little things  
  
That I fear'Cause I'm just a girl.  
  
I'd rather not be  
  
'Cause they won't let me drive  
  
Late at night"  
  
Chris knew what she was doing,and opened the door to look in horror."Claire!!!"Chris said covering his eyes and turning away slighty blushing.Claire was to smart,she was in her bra and panties,"Chris you idiot get out!"she said with a laughing tone in her voice.Chris just ran downstairs and shuddered at the sight of his sister.Claire smirked to her plan working and continued to blast her music.Seeing that he couldn't win the sibling fight he just got changed and thought of going out for a walk.Claire came downstairs to the kitchen and noticed her brother with his famous leather jacket."You going out somewhere bro?"she said taking a bite of a green apple.He looked back to her and smiled"yep,and you can blast your music as loud as you want.But next time when you do wear some clothes!"She laughed and winked to her favourite and only brother,"yea,I will"She gave a playfull punch in the arm and walked back to her room.  
  
Chris smiled and shook his head.They were finally at peace,no more Umbrella,or any other matters to look at.His hands were tucked in the leather jacket as slowly walked through the park,filled with singing birds,blooming flowers,and trees full of life.It was a wonderful feeling to do this after what he has been through.But he didn't want to think about those things anymore,what he wanted was a normal life.It became cloudy and he could smell the air become moist and heavy.He loved rainy days,it made him feel more in touch with himself.A small cool rain drop splattered onto his nose,then came more ploping onto the grass."Time to head home."he said taking in the fresh cool air.  
  
While walking home he seen two very familiar figures walking ahead of him.A pondering Chris called out a name hoping it would be him,"Barry?....Leon?"The two looked back to Chris and smiled.It indeed was Barry and Leon.They walked up to Chris who was now soaked with the rain,"Chris!,I haven't seen you since......the day we took out Umbrella."Barry said giving him a bear hug.Leon smiled and shook Chris's hand then gave him a small manly hug."Yea,its been a year...a little to long for us huh,"Leon said.Chris nodded and thought of something,"Why don't you guys come over,Claire would be happy to see you two!she has been a little depressed lately and when that happens she blasts music to make me run out of the house."he said telling them the horrors of todays events in Barry's van.  
  
They were all laughing as Barry made it to Chris's house.Leon opened the van door and walked out looking to his new home.It was really nice,"Wow..."Barry said giving a small elbow to Chris's side.Chris just laughed and showed them to the door,"This way guys"he said in a funny accent.As the three of them entered,they did hear roaring music coming from upstairs."See what I mean you two"Chris said a bit saddend and goofy.Barry and Leon just patted his back and made fun of him.Claire was playing one of those slow songs that just made her want to cry.  
  
{Would you dance  
  
if I asked you to dance?  
  
Would you run  
  
and never look back?  
  
Would you cry  
  
if you saw me cry?  
  
And would you save my soul, tonight?}  
  
Chris new if she played those types of songs she would in fact start to cry."Aww crap,she's going to start crying soon"He said guilty and sadly.Leon looked to him and then to Barry,"Well how about us cheer her up?"Chris just smiled and motioned them to follow him.The music got louder as they went up the stairs.  
  
{I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.}  
  
Barry noticed Chris's face,it had the expression of a toddler who was cought with is hand in the cookie jar.Then he looked to Leon who almost had the same expression but there was something else there he couldn't quite put his finger on.Chris knocked on the door which made Claire turn of the music."Come in"she said wiping her eyes.Chris slowly opened the door to see his sister sitting at her desk with her head down and looking to the rain."Claire?you ok?"Chris said walking up to her and brushing her hair.Leon and Barry just looked to the two and felt sorry for Claire,but the affection that Chris shared with Claire was just amazing,it was the affection only a brother can give to a heart broken sister."Claire there are two people here to see you"At this Claire looked to her brother with questioning eyes,"Who's here?"She got up and straightend herself up.Chris looked to the door.That was the cue for Barry and Leon to come in.  
  
Claire's face lit up instantly,"BARRY!LEON!!!"She jumped to both of them and gave them hugs.Chris smiled and looked to his sister who looked ever so happy."Hey Claire!hows my lil' angel?"Barry said also giving her a bear hug,"Your angel is fine now"she said smiling then looked to Leon who was gazing to her."Claire,"he said smiling to the girl....no woman he fell in love since they met back up in Europe.She gave him a loving smile and hugged him,"Hia Leon!"she said pulling away from the hug.The four were now happy as ever,but when Claire turned to Chris she seen something in his eyes,something that looked like emptiness and saddness.Chris felt his sister looking to him and smiled to her.She smiled back and motioned them all to go downstaires and just hang out in the kitchen.  
  
They were all sharing stories of what they've been up to for the past year,laughing, and just feeling that joy again.It soon came to night and they had to be leaving."Well I should be going home soon,my wife's probably worried."Barry said standing up and drinking up his soda."Yea,same here I have a hard day ahead for tomorrow"Leon said glancing at Claire.Chris nodded and they all said their good-byes."Oh I almost forgot!,.....heres our number"Chris said handing it to both Barry and Leon.They smiled and nodded as they went out the door.Claire and Chris both watched as the van drove off.It stopped raining and the air was smelling so fresh. Claire took a deep breath of the sweet air and smiled to Chris who had that same look when they were in her room."You ok bro?"she said pinching his stomach.He looked down to her and smirked the Redfield smirk,"Why wouldn't I be?"he said picking her up and running around with her on his shoulder."Chris!!"she said in between giggles.He was having a blast with his sister.He didn't see a wall and he crashed into it face first and Claires butt went smashing into it as well."OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!"Chris said as Claire butt was on his stomach.She was laughing uncontrollably,"Your such a dumbass Chris I swear!"She managed to say.Chris's face had a red mark on it,and it made him look like a raccoon with a red stripe going across his eyes and nose.  
  
As the night went by,Chris went over to check up on Claire who was sound asleep on her bed.He smiled at her,she was finally in peace.He slowly closed the door and went to his room.He sat on his bed and was looking over a photo album,it had the S.T.A.R.S. symbol on it.He glanced at the pictures,one by one, his face would be happy then sad as he remembered the happy days before the Mansion.His eyes landed on someone special,someone he loved since he first met her."Jill......."his hand caressed the picture of her sitting on her desk with a coffee cup in her hand,while she made a cute face.He closed his eyes and remembered the day he took that picture.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
Everyone was chatting about what they planned to do for Hallowe'en,Barry was having a party at his house,a formal party of course.Wesker wasn't even there that day so they were in luck.Chris came walking in with a camera in his hand.Everyone looked to him and laughed as he took a picture.He went around taking single pictures of everyone,and when he came to Jill's turn he blushed."It's your turn Valentine!"he said happily to her,she smiles to him."Chris you know how much I hate taking pictures!I always look like a spider monkey or some kind of monkey."she said making goofy faces."Don't worry this camera has ugly repelant,it will help you"he said playing with her.She just threw his haky sak to his head playfully and was set for a pose.She grabbed her coffee mug and made a sexy yet cute face."Perfect Jilly!what a bab....baby"he said blushing.She just shook her head laughing.  
  
{End FlashBack}  
  
He wanted to see her again,but it was impossible.She was probably with Carlos in Brazil having the time of her life.He looked to her picture one more time,he kissed his fingers and placed it on the picture.Claire who was going for a drink of water, peeked through the door and seen what Chris was doing,he missed her.She quietly went for the drink and went back to sleep.Chris had fallen asleep in about an hour,after gazing at the picture.Another night alone.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Dam that was long lol,so Claire now feels happier after seeing Barry and Leon,the guy who she really really likes,but Chris is now feeling depressed.What will happen next?Find out soon ^_^ Please R/R  
  
Thanks for reading!!  
  
~*~Jill~*~ 


	2. When Two Clowns Collide

Chapter 2  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
When two clowns collide  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Leon woke up to the sun peeking through his window.He grunted and put the pillow to his head and turned from the light.He didn't feel like waking up right now,he just wanted some sleep.It passed at least two minutes when the phone rang scaring the hell out of Leon.As he tried to get the phone from the night table,a cup of water fell,and so did the phone."Who ever called is gonna get sucha-hello?"he said in a low grizzly voice.The person on the other side couldn't help but crack up.It was a female laugh,someone he knew,Claire."Hey there Leon,my aren't we feeling grumpy this morning."She said with sarcasim in her voice.Leon cleared his throat and smiled as her voice soothed his ears."Well Claire,it is 7:30 in the morning.Is something wrong for you to be calling me this early?"He said a bit worried."No,just wondered about ya thats all,what are you doing today?"She thought as she crossed her arms while looking to the body length mirror.  
  
Leon pondered and remembered about the house."Well I'm gonna have to do a whole paint job at my place*he sighs* it's going to take forever to get done."He said hoping she would take the hint.She smiled to herself and obviously took the bait."Well Leon todays your lucky day,not only do you get help from me you also get to have the whole day spent with me." her giggles were like music to his ears.  
  
Leon smirked in success,"O don't I feel special! a whole day with Claire! all to myself."He wish he didn't say that last part.She blushed and gave a small giggle."Ya ya,what time do you want me?....THERE...hehe what time do you want me there?"she said smacking her forehead in stupidity.Leon was almost as red as she was."Well is noon good enough for you?" She nodded to herself"yes that will be fine,see you at noon!hehe"as she gave a nervous laugh she hung up.She just fell on her bed and smacked her head for being such a dumbass.Leon did the same,its funny how the two are so much alike.  
  
Chris woke up to giggles and water running,"hmmmm......*he yawns*Claire...what time is it?"He said slowly sitting up.She poked her head in his room with a black towel wrapped around her head,"It's 8:00, your shower is running."She said giving him the peace sign and going to her room.He just scratched his butt as he got up and went to bathroom to wash his face.He looked into the mirror and noticed he had dark circles under his eyes."....I hate my life....."he said splashing cool water to his sleepy face.He then went to the shower.Claire was getting changed playing her favourite style of music,rock.  
  
"Say your prayers little one  
  
don't forget, my son  
  
to include everyone  
  
tuck you in, warm within  
  
keep you free from sin  
  
till the sandman he comes  
  
sleep with one eye open  
  
gripping your pillow tight  
  
exit: light  
  
enter: night  
  
take my hand"  
  
She was headbanging to the music as she put on her black jean cut shorts.After she had her shorts on,she threw on a white t-shirt that was a bit baggy.She looked to the mirror and smiled to the reflection...for the first time.Chris was hearing the music coming fom her room and was also singing to it.  
  
"now I lay me down to sleep  
  
pray the lord my soul to keep  
  
if I die before I wake  
  
pray the lord my soul to take  
  
hush little baby, don't say a word  
  
and never mind that noise you heard  
  
it's just the beast under your bed,  
  
in your closet, in your head"  
  
He did have a cute voice though he wasn't a rock star.He was happy that his sister was back playing her favourite tunes instead of crying to slow songs,but....thats what he felt like doing now.He thought about it,its like one of us has to be happy and one has to be pathetic.He only shook his head and wrapped his navy blue towel around his waist.As he got out he could smell eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen.Something the both of them hasn't had since what happen with Umbrella.His mouth was watering.He quickly got changed and ran downstairs tripping on a shoe."AAAGH!"he covered his face while he hit the same wall as yesturday.Claire looked to the noise made and burst into laughs as she seen her brother with his butt sticking straight up,shoe in mouth,and face to the wall."Hehehehahahahha....oh dear brother!hahahahaheheheh.....y...you've got to be more careful!"she said in between laughs.She helped him up as he just smirked to her with a goofy look on his face."Thanks Claire,"he said running from her arms to the table filled with great looking food.She just shook her head and rolled her eyes,"men"she joined him.  
  
Leon who now was done eating was taking out the baby blue paint out of the closet and getting the supplies ready.He only thought about Claire while doing so,but in doing that his hand was jammed in the door.At first he didn't feel anything,but when he looked to his hand his face changed from dazed to a painful look."HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"he ran up and down the hallway holding his now purple hand screaming in pain.He went to the sink and let the ice cold water sooth the pain,"This just isn't fair"he sobbed.It was now a quarter to noon and Claire was walking her way to his place,the sun was shining,the air was fresh and breezy.Just how she liked it.She got stares from many men,but she didn't even bother looking back to them.She was now facing Leon's door waiting for him to answer it,*she knocks*"House Keeping."she said in a funny European accent.Leon heard the door and almost ran to it.He opened it casually and smiled a sexy smile to Claire.She could feel her cheeks become red."Hey there Leon!"she gave the Redfield smile.  
  
Leon smirked"Hey,you ready to start or would you like something to munch on first?"She thought about his options wisely,"Munching on something does sound good"Leon just thought of a dirty thought and Claire could some how notice this.Leon blushed and showed her inside.They were both at the table eating pizza and conversing about what they were going to do."So Claire,hows your boyfriend?"he said hoping she didn't have one.Claire looked to him suprised he would ask something like that."Well Leon,guess what.I don't have one"she said sticking her tongue out playfully."How bout your girlfriend?"she said with a bit of jelousy in her voice.Leon blushed and looked to his pizza,"Well.......I don't have one either...."She looked to him and loved the way he would get embarassed so quick.She patted his back"yea welcome to my world Kennedy."she said pinching his cheek.He looked to her and winked.When they were finished eating it was time to start painting.Claire was on the ladder doing the top, and Leon was on the floor doing the bottom.He looked up and saw her short shorts were great.He grinned to the wonderus buttocks as something poked from his pants.He looked down and was in big trouble because she was coming down to him.{Shit shit shit shit shit shit.....WHAT NOW!!}he thought to himself.He looked to the bucket of paint and put it infront of his "friend"  
  
Claire smiled victoriously,"Done the top,and by the looks of it you still haven't finished the bottom"she said about to take the bucket from him."No!"Leon looked to her holding the bucket firmly in his hands.She perked her brow and gave him a spacey look."Umm.....{Think of Barry in a bikini....Think of Barry in a bikini....Think of Barry in a bikini....Think of Barry in a bikini....}He thought to himself.I need the bucket  
  
still heh,ya and um....why don't you get something to drink,you look like you need it."he said laughing nervously.She just gave him a weird look"Riiiiiiiiight"she said while stepping back and going to the kitchen.He looked down to see it was gone."whew ...Barry you saved me again"He said laughing to himself.Claire just looked to him and shook her head."I think the fumes got to his head."she said while coming back.He was now finished the bottom part,they just needed two more walls for the one room.  
  
Chris was in his room looking at Jill's picture again.He sighed and called up Barry.The phone rang two times,when a little voice came on,"Hello?Burton residence"the small voice said,Chris smiled"Is your dad some Sammy?"The young girl grinned"Yes he is Chris,would you like to speak with him?" "Yes please."He was on hold for only seconds."Hey there Chris!hows it going?"Barry said happily while picking up his youngest daughter."Well...um I need to ask a favour..."his voice filled with saddness."Is something wrong?"he asked in worry."Well....no not really,it's just that...have you seen Jill around this past year?"Chris said touching the picture softly.Barry just smiled and knew what he was getting at,"I only seen her the day we all seen her,that last day we were all together.But I do know where she is."Barry's words made Chris go sad then happy in a second."You know!...do you think you can tell me?"He said getting a pen and paper."Sure Chris,she's at the next town over.I'll give you her address.lemme see....where did I put it....ah here it is! 993 Rosebury st. M8J 2M2,Grovesville." Chris wrote it all down,"Thank you so much Barry!I owe you!"Barry smiled "No problem."They both hung up and Chris was ready to send her a letter.  
  
Back at Leons place,they were done doing the room.It looked pretty good."All done!thank God!"Leon said sitting down on the newspapers.Claire just looked in horror as the paint was stuck to her hair."LEON!!"He looked to her was about to laugh but he just couldn't do it."Stay still Claire!"He said holding her still."No!it hurts!!!"She said trying to pull away."Obviously its going to hurt!your tugging your own hair!"he said mocking her,Claire gave him an evil look and put his head to the paint.The two of them were now stuck to the painted wall."Can this get any worse."Leon said looking to the floor.All of a sudden the lights turned off."You just had to open your big mouth,didn't you Leon."Claire said pouting in the dark."Oh,right Im not the one who was caught first of all in paint!"He said looking at her in the dark."No your the one who's acting like a clown!"she said trying to pull her hair out slowly from the wall."A clown!oh please Claire your the biggest clown here!"He said also trying to get his hair free from the paint."Bite me Kennedy!"She said now free from the paint.Leon too was free and thought about what she said,He went up to her and bit her arm."OW! you moron!figure of speech!"She said punching his arm.Leon rubbed his arm,"eat me Claire eat me.."he said bluntly looking to her angrily.She went up to him and nibbled on his ear.  
  
Leon blushed and pulled her closer,looking into her ice blue eyes.She grinned ear to ear and kissed him.He just smiled to her and gave her back a kiss.Before the two could even notice they were on the floor making out.Chris just finished the letter to Jill and signed it with his name.He was eager to put it in the mail now so she can get it tomorrow.So he got his jacket and head towards the post office.On his way there he decided to get Claire.Chris was now at Leons house,and the door was open so the fumes could get out,but the strange thing was,the lights were off.As Chris turned them on,he was about to scream in fear."AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Both Claire and Leon said as they were on the floor on top of each other and kissing like fools."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"Chris also screeched.The three of them both screamed in horror for at least 5 minutes.Chris finally got his head together and looked to the new lovers."I thought you guys were suppose to be painting not making out!!When the hell did this all happen!"Chris said confused and a bit angry.  
  
Claire got up and blushed heavily."Well,um....you see,my hair got caught in the painted wall,so I was stuck.So Leon tried to Help me out but I pushed his hair to the wall.SO we were both stuck there insulting one another,as soon as I got out from the wall...I kissed him.And then he kissed me and here we all are!heheheheahaha"she said scratching her head and laughing.Leon just smiled nervously to Chris and nodded.Chris just shook his head and slapped his forehead,"You two are a bunch of clowns you know that."The lovers both laughed and winked at each other."Well I guess,I can't do anything about this,it is your right to have a boyfriend.I respect that,but If you break her heart..I'll kill you''Chris said helping up Leon.Leon smiled and nodded to Chris who was a reasonable man."Well Claire looks like your gonna have to say bye for now,its time to head home."Chris said smiling to her.She nodded and gave a last kiss to Leon ,"I'll be here tomorrow to help you out ok?"she said winking,Leon got the picture and said bye.  
  
Chris and Claire were now at the postal office which was closed due to the time."Dammit!"Chris said kicking a small rock.Claire just banged her head on the car window,"Chris are you that thick headed!theres the little red box right there!"she said pointing to it.Chris blushed and slipped the letter into the box and looked to his sister,"Thanks....heh..."she stook out her tongue and they were off.When they got home Claire and Chris had dinner and watched a movie."Oh come on!no!don't go there!..these horror movies are so predictable"Claire said bored out of her witts.Chris agreed,"Its nothing like what we were up against,and t was real.Well Im heading to bed,see you in the morning Claire."He said kissing her head and messing her hair up with his hand.Claire just slapped his but with a pillow and waved playfully.She just stayed on the couch flipping the channels for something good.Chris lay down on his bed smiling and waiting anxiously for tomorrow to come.He closed his eyes dreaming about the woman of his dreams.Another night alone,but filled with hopes and dreams.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Ok so now Leon and Claire are turning out to be a couple.Chris is feeling a bit better but longs for Jill.What will happen next?Find out soon ^,^  
  
Thanx a bunch!  
  
plz R/R  
  
Peace ^.~  
  
~*~Jill~*~ 


	3. It Takes Two

Chapter 3: Jill is in it ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It Takes Two  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*~  
  
At Jills Place :two days after Chris has sent her the letter.  
  
~*~  
  
Jill woke up to her kitten brushing its head on her nose.She looked over to her clock and just sighed,it was only one o'clock in the morning.She got up slowly and picked up her kitten and went downstairs to feed it.She wrapped herself with a white silky robe,and had blue slippers on her bare feet.As she set her kitten down to eat its food she went over to the living room and sat down on the cool couch.She shivered as she put her head on the pillow.She closed her eyes for only a second when she heard some scratching coming from the front door.Jill got up walking to see what the noise was all about slowly and carefully.Her kitten *Red* was playing with a pile of mail she didn't check for a while.She laughed at Red and picked up the mail along with the bite size cat."Lets see what we have here Red"she said sitting down to the kitchen table with the bunch of mail in a pile in front of her."Lets see,bills....bills...junk mail....bills....junk....coupons....letter...jun--..letter?!"she said holding the white envelope in her hands."Theres no name on it...but there is an address.how odd.oh well i'll read it anyway"she said putting on her radio.  
  
"Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up late and think of you and I wish on a star  
  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too"  
  
She just sighed to the song playing and opened the letter carefully.It read,  
  
Dearest Jill,  
  
Your probably wondering who this is,well hold your breath!.....ready?  
  
Its me Chris! Its been so long since I've seen or heard from you.I was worried you weren't here any more,of with Carlos having fun somewhere.:o) Barry gave me your address so I thought that I would write to you,see how your doing and all.I haven't been bad lately,Claire and Leon seem to have gotten real close today,heh,kids today huh Jilly.Well I hope that you write back or show yourself around here one day,Claire would love to see you again,and I wouldn't mind the company :oP Miss you!!  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Chris Redfield  
  
Jill couldn't believe her eyes!She was stiff as a wall.The guy she hasn't seen on a year and some months has finally had the balls to write to her.She felt something run through her body when she said his name.She looked to her kitten and smirked,"We better get some rest Red,we have a big day ahead of us."She said turning off the lights and the waited for the song to finish so she can turn the radio off,  
  
"I'll be dreaming with you tonight  
  
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life  
  
And there's nowhere in the world l'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly"  
  
After hearing the soothing music she turned the radio off and ran upstairs to get some sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Back at the Redfields  
  
~*~  
  
Claire was sleeping and Leon was sleeping over.Chris was in his room drawing silly characters of Leon,Claire,Barry,all of the gang.He couldn't stop laughing to himself.He then looked to the time and thought of getting some sleep.As he lay on his bed,he wondered if Jill got his letter....or if she even bothered reading it.He just thought until he fell asleep.Claire got up and wondered off to the guest room where Leon was staying for the night.She slowly walked in with something behind her back,making no noise what so ever she brought out shaving cream,markers, and lipstick.She carefully put the lipstick on his lips not making him wake up and did the rest of her bad humor on Leon.She left the room and closed the door quietly.She couldn't help but laugh at the site of Leon,and that was just in the dark!She couldn't wait till day.She went over to Chris's room and saw that he fell asleep with the lights on,she went in there and looked onto his desk.She glanced at the characters Chris made of them all.He made her run after Leon with a stick and other quite funny drawings.She looked over to her sleeping brother drooling over the pillow.She smiled and turned off the light and went to her room to catch some Z's.  
  
~*~  
  
It was finally morning and Jill woke up with a smile plastered on her delicate face,she looked outside to see it was raining and thundering out.She loved stormy days like this,it made her feel in the mood for reading a good book or just hanging out with good friends.Which brought her thoughts to Chris and the gang.She stretched out and went downstairs for breakfast.Red was wrapping itself around Jill's slender legs as a good morning Im hungry.She picked up Red and gave that baby talk to her kitten"Who's a good boy!?who's a good boy?..your a good boy!"she said petting it and kissing it on the head.She gave it its food and went off to eating hers.She had a long day to plan.After she was done eating,grooming,and cleaning the house she got packing and got in her car to head to the new Raccoon.To see her soul mate......  
  
~*~  
  
Claire was already up wearing white shorts,a black tank top, and as usual she had her hair up in a pony tail.She was making breakfast for the two men.Chris came downstairs dressed nicely for the first time."Whats the occasion?going somewhere bro?"she said putting the hot sausages on the plate.Chris looked to her and shook his head,"No I have to do the laundry,this is what I only have."he said washing his hands.He was wearing beige pants and a white wife beater.Them they both heard screaming coming from the guest room.Chris and Claire both looked to each other in a worried expression and ran to where Leon was sleeping.  
  
Claire knew why he was screaming,she just had to act it out.When they both came to Leon,they fell on the floor laughing.Leon who was looking at the mirror in horror turned to the laughing siblings and screaming like a little girl."Who would do this!!!!WHY!"he said dramatically,then looked over to Claire who was still laughing with Chris."Claire Redfield!,you little sneak!how did you do this!how did I not wake-up!???"he said dumbfounded.Claire somehow managed to speak from laughing,"Sneaky sneaky sir"she the gave him a wink and left the room laughing.Chris looked to Leon trying so hard not to laugh and smiled"Isn't she great?"Leon smiled"yea,..shes the best""I think you'd better clean up then go to breakfast"Chris said handing him a towel."yea I'll be down In a few minutes"  
  
The three were all eating,sharing laughs...sort of like a family would.Chris then looked outside the window and stared at the rain falling lightly onto the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
Jill was driving for a couple of hours,it was already 4:00 pm and she was only three more hours away from Chris's house.She was listening to her favourite rock songs on the cd player to pass the time.She was so eager to see them.....him.She couldn't wait to be in the arms of him,even if it was only a friendly hug.  
  
~*~  
  
"Leon and Claire where out yet again to watch a movie,and here I'am alone and bored.Could my life get any worse"Chris said drinking a beer.He was on the net trying to beat his old record in Solitare."Almost....just.....NO!!!!!!!!"he lost the game and sulked."My life does suck."he said crashing on the sofa.He fell asleep thinking about unicorns,midgets,and all those weird things that beet make you see when you pass out.It was about 7:30 already and Claire was in the kitchen making dinner as Chris woke up from his sleep."mmmmm....Hi Claire,"he said rubbing his eyes smiling to his sister placing the hot soup on the kitchen table.Claire who was startled by him almost jumped."Chris,holy you almost scared the living crap out of me"she said sticking her tongue out.They suddenly heard a knock at the door.They turned to look at each other,"Leon's coming to dinner?"Chris said.Claire shook her head and perked her brow."Well don't just stand there Chris!open the door you monkey!"Claire said taking off her kitchen mitts.  
  
Chris went to open the door and was shocked at who he seen.Jill was standing there with the same expression on her face.They stood there looking at each other with their mouths open....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------YAY!! they FINALLY are together!:o)Sorry if the chapter was short.Stick around to find out what happens next ^___^  
  
Thanx ppl's :o)  
  
XOX  
  
Plz. r/r  
  
~*~ Jill ~*~ 


	4. Like Kids In A Candy Shop

Chapter 4  
  
Like Children In A Candy Shop  
  
  
  
  
  
As the two just stood there,jaws to the ground Claire stepped foward and gave Jill a warm hug."Hi!!It's about time you showed up"Claire said smiling to her.Jill snapped back to reality and nodded to Claire,''Yea,sorry I didn't keep in touch,I've been keeping a low profile.She looked to Chris who was begining to have drool at the side of his mouth.He shook his head,wiped his mouth and gave Jill a hug."So I take it you got my letter"he grinned stupidly."Yes I did,so I thought of popping in"she said handing him her bag.Claire invited her in and remembered about dinner."Jill you want some grub?"Jill spun around and nodded,"That would be great,I haven't ate anything since morning.''They sat down at the table eating and talking,when they were done Jill was showed to her room.  
  
Chris dropped the bags onto the floor and Jill walked in and awed at the room."Well Jillo,this is where you'll be staying for a while.Great huh?"he said looking to the for long post bed."Ya!its beautiful room,my guess is Claire did the decorating."she winked and ploped on the bed looking to Chris.He moved toward her and gazed to her."What you think I have no decorating style?Mz. I don't have a fashion sense."He said throwing a pillow to her head playfully hard.She rolled her eyes and threw her shoe at his head."Ya ya save it for the oscars."Chris smirked and pounced ontop of her.They were both inches away from each others lips.He didn't know what the hell he was doing,{wait a minute,...........am I ontop of Jill!?Jill Valentine?!?!what he hell?!dammit......what do I do now?!.....aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah great!I just haaaaaaad to get 'happy' right now didn't I}he thought to himself.  
  
Jill was just looking into his eyes,she was nervous but didn't mind it.{How the heck did this happen?!}She just thought as Chris got a pillow and clonked her on the head with it again.Chris felt ashamed of what he just did,he felt less of a man.Jill just laughed as she kicked him in the ass,they were like little kids.Claire walked in and seen the two running around the room,hitting each other stupidly."Hem Hem....Well,looks like you two get along famously''She winked as Chris and Jill blushed putting down the pillows."It's getting late,you probably had a long trip,get some sleep Jillo."Chris said smashing a pillow into her face.Claire chuckled and said her goodnights and went off to bed.As Chris left the room Jill couldn't help but smile wildly to herself.She was finally with the man she wanted to be with.Chris who was now in his room changing into his boxers and white T just jumped for joy,he was like a school girl who was just got asked out to the prom by the popular guy."Redfield........this is it!"talking to himself he went downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
There he seen Jill browsing through the fridge.He noticed she was wearing shorts and a loose male tank top....his."Pig."This startled Jill.She looked to the side seeing Chris with his arms crossed and a big smirk plastered on his face."Making fun of yourself again?"she said holding a carton of milk in her hands.He rolled his eyes and took the milk away from her."Hey!"it was too late,he was already drinking from it.She pouted at him and got out a can of ice tea."You fat bastard"she said taking a sip from the can.Chris grinned and winked,"I'm dead sexy"{You don't have to tell me twice}she thought.He went over to the fridge and got out a chocolate fudge cake.His mouth watered and his eyes grew large."Chris, Claire will kill you if you eat that cake"Chris took a huge bite from the side of the cake.He had fudge all over his face."Mmmmm,...now...dis ish goord ake."He couldn't speak with his mouth very full.Jill just slapped her forehead and pinched his arm"You really are a monkey you know that.''Chris grinned as he sat down to the table.Jill followed and looked to the scavanger,eating away to the poor cake.  
  
Chris was now full from eating half the cake.Jill just laughed at him,"Feel bloated?"She mocked.Chris shook his head,"Not even close"He got a chunk of the cake and threw it in his mouth.Jill smirked and shoved his entire face into the cake.He brought his head back up,filled with cake over it.Jill brought her finger and stroked his cheek,getting some of the fudge.She put it in her mouth and nodded her head."Hey,the cake isn't so bad"She winked to him.He felt a smirk play across his face while watching her."I never knew you liked the taste of Redfield?"He said cleaning his face.She looked to him and gave a stare that made him get chills."Well Redfield."she said getting up and walking over to him slowly,"Who said I ever liked the taste of it?"She stuck her tongue out and hugged him."I really missed you....Chris."He held her and brushed her short hair."I've missed you too Jill"  
  
It was the perfect moment,when"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!CHRIS YOU GREEDY PIG!I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT THE CA---..................oh...heh....sorry "she said blushing and looking to Chris and Jill who where now apart."Um,....Im gonna.....gonna go to bed,see you guys in the morning"Jill said smiling to Chris then Claire.Chris who now had an expression of annoyance written over him went to bed.Claire soon followed after cleaning the mess.It was about 3:00 in the morning,and Chris thought about Jill.He went over to her room and opened the door seeing her sleeping form.She looked so peaceful and angelic,she had her arms wrapped around a pillow and the covers where on the floor.Chris smirked to her and brushed a strand of hair that was infront of her face,"I love you Jill."He placed a small kiss on her forehead and pulled the covers back up onto her.She moved around and smiled in her dreams.Chris smiled and left the room to go to his own.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
O.O sorry if its short yet again.  
  
So Chris and Jill are together!*yay!* and are playing around like dumb struck-luv teens.What will happen next?Find out soon :o)  
  
Thanx for reading ^_^  
  
Plz r+r  
  
Luv Ya!  
  
~*~Jill~*~ xox 


	5. Double Date

Chapter5  
  
  
  
First Double Date  
  
  
  
Claire was still in bed when the phone rang.With a pillow over her head and covers everywhere she stretched for it and spoke in an unpleasent voice,"Hell-o.......Oh..Leon"he face lightened up."Hey Claire,do you know what time it is?"He smiled looking to his watch."No,why don't you tell me"she said sitting up yawning."Well..its 12:00 in the afternoon..."he knew how she was going to react,he could already play it in his mind,she springs out of the bed...goes over to the window and flings the curtains open...puts her water running...makes her bed while screaming in panic as if a tyrant just grabbed her.....yep he was right.She was on a rampage,"Claire...helllooooooooooo,"she picks up the phone,"Oh yea sorry about that."She blushed and sat on her bed."Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"She grinned a toothy one,"Love to,be here at 8 ok?See you then pookey bear""Later sweetness."The both hung up and carried out their daily routine.  
  
To Claire's suprise food was on the table as well as her gorilla of a brother."Morning Claire,"Both Jill and Chris said in unison.She was taken aback from that."Hi.....whats all this?"She said getting up to the table and looking to the delightful food on it."Jill and I set up brunch for us all.Aren't we nice"he gave her a batty smirk.She rolled her eyes,"Yea I know Jill is but your a jackass."She took a bite of bread and looked over to Jill who was now sitting down,"Thanks for making food,all I know is if you weren't here Chris would still be starving at this time."Jill laughed at the very true statement."No probs Claire,I thought you might need a break"She had her plate full of healthy goodies.Claire had to think for a while to get what she wanted,but everything looked so good.  
  
Chris had pretty much everything on his plate,you'd think he would get a little civilized."SO Jill.....I thought since your back here why....don't...... you know...tonight...ugh.."Claire smacked her forehead and glanced over to Jill,"What my brother is trying to say is,if you would like to go out for dinner tonight."She folded her fingers smiling over to Chris who was beat red and embarrassed.Jill winked to Claire,"Are you asking me out Chris?"She smirked making him blush evem more.He just smiled nervously to her.Claire was in tears from laughter."So will you?"he said playing with his food looking down to the table like a child."Yes Chris I will,8 sound good?"He nodded smirking to her"Fine with me!"he got up taking the plates and washing them.  
  
Claire thought for a while,"Wait a minute....you guys are going out at 8..."She grinned"Why not make it a double date?"Jill looked over to her and smirked evily.Chris froze,but thought for a second placing his hand on his chin.*maybe Leon could help me out..but Im Chris,Chris Redfield I don't need help.......do I?*"Sure if Jill wants to""I'm ok with it"Jill gave Claire thumbsup while clearing the table.When they were all done cleaning up Claire thought of going to the mall to pick up a few things,"Chris...I'm stepping out I'll be home soon"Knowing Jill wouldn't want to come seeing as she hates crowded places she left.Chris was on the living room couch lay out on it flipping through channles and landed on a naughty channel.He smirked as he watched it.Jill just happened to walk downstairs slowly and quietly.She couldn't keep her laughter in as she saw Chris with his eyes wide,and a pervy smile on his face.  
  
She went behind the couch kneeling down with her face to his ear.He still didn't feel her."Oh..Chris!!harder!harder!!!" He jumped off the couch scared and embarrassed to death.  
  
Jill was on the floor laughing as Chris was still recovering from that,he turned the t.v off and recaped on what she just said.He thought of a very dirty thought when she said that.She looked up to him still laughing on the floor.He looked back down with a serious look on his face.She was a little scared about that,he came closer to her with an angry expression.She crawled back against a wall,"Chris....s-stop that your scaring me...."She had a terrified look as he grabbed her lifting her off the ground.She just stared into his eyes,they looked cold and filled with hate.He then ploped her onto the couch as he went on top of her.His eyes were now playfull like they always are,"You honestly think I'd hurt you?!Get real Jill"She smiled in relief,and smirked to him now, wrapping her legs around his waist.Chris scanned them and looked back to her face grinning."I never knew you liked watching porno with people in the house.She lingered her finger around his shirt.  
  
Chris just wanted her there and now."Well I was bored I needed some action."He was about to kiss her when Claire came back looking for her wallet.She then seen Chris and Jill and her jaw dropped.Chris flew off Jill and she stood up."Claire!!!!!!!!"Chris was about to go nuts,she always came barging in at the wrong time.Claire just blushed and went for her wallet that was left on the table,smiled and left."Well that was just embarrassing......"Jill said looking to the floor.Chris shook off the redness and walked over to Jill trapping her against the wall.He smirked"Now....where were we?"She giggled and pulled him towards her for a deep kiss....when the phone rang.Chris snapped with annoyance"For the love of GOD!!!!!!......Dammit!"Jill just sighed giving up and went to her room for some sleep."Hello?!"Chris said bitterly."Chris?hey..whats wrong?.Chris sulked into the couch,"Nothing Barry nothing at all.Whats up?"They kept the conversation going for a while,Claire came throught the door with bags in her hands.Chris noticed her,"Barry,sorry to say this but I have to go,hope you have a good vacation with your family.Take care ok?"Barry smiled,"Sure thing Chris,and behave yourself with Jill."He snickered and hung up leaving Chris grinning evily.  
  
He went up to Claire and helped her with the groceries and she took her own bags."Where's Jill?"Chris shot her a look,"You scared her away when you came back you peeping tom."Claire laughed,"I forgot my wallet,it's not my fault''Chris put the milk in the fridge,"Yea 'forgot',shouldn't you be calling Leon for Dinner?"Claire almost forgot about that as well.She ran upstairs and went on the phone.While Chris was putting everything away,Jill was in her room changing."What the hell am I going to wear?................hmmmm....ah ha!"She went to the closet and pulled out a long black silk dress.Claire poked her head into her room after she was done talking with her boyfriend,"Hey Jillo,whatcha got there?"Jill turned around grinning like a fool and showed her the dress."That is a very very sexy dress.Your planning to wear it to dinner for Chris?"She winked,"We are going to a fancy place Claire,besides what are you going to wear to show off to Leon?"She gave Claire a flashy smirk.  
  
Claire ran to her room and came back with a red long dress in her hands."Shit...now thats cute."They both looked to each other and grinned,"We kick ass!"both of them gave a high five to each other."Leon will be coming in fifteen minutes,we should let Chris know."Jill nodded and went downstairs.Chris was brushing his teeth in a towel when she stepped in.She liked what she saw,her eyes scanning him up and down.She shook her head and cleared her throat."Ugh...Leon will be coming in fifteen.be ready ok?"He almost had a heart attack again.He looked over to her with the foam in his mouth,"myah,myah"She nodded and ran upstairs to change.Claire was helping Jill with putting on her dress,"Come on girl takes deep breaths!"She was trying to zip up the back."It's not my fault I have big boobs!blame it on my mom!"Claire just laughed and finally zipped it up.Jill gave out a heavy sigh,"Thank God!....how do I look?"Claire winked and put a hand on her shoulder,"If I was a guy,I'd bang you"She said jokingly.Jill shook her head giggling,"You look great Claire,should we make our enterance?"Jill grinned looking to the door.  
  
Both Leon and Chris where waiting at the end of the stairs impatiently,"You would think they can hurry a bit."Leon said looking to his watch.Chris chuckled when something caught his eye.Both Claire and Jill were walking down the stairs looking ever so fine.Leon and Chris both had their mouths slightly open,and they could swear drool was beginning to form.The girls laughed and finally made it down the stairs.Chris snapped out of it and held out his arm,"Me lady."Jill blushed and took it.Leon was still in shock but made it out the door with Claire in his arm.They went to Chris's sportscar and were ready for tonights events.The guys kept stealing glances at their dates.  
  
In the car I just can't wait,  
  
To pick you up  
  
On our very first date  
  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
  
Is it wrong if I think  
  
It's lame to dance?  
  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
  
Would you guess that  
  
I didn't know what to wear?  
  
I'm too scared of what you think  
  
You make me nervous  
  
So I really can't eat  
  
Let's go, don't wait,  
  
This night's almost over  
  
Honest, let's make  
  
This night last forever  
  
Forever and ever,  
  
Let's make this last forever  
  
Forever and ever,  
  
Let's make this last forever  
  
When you smile, I melt inside  
  
I'm not worthy for  
  
A minute of your time  
  
I really wish it was  
  
Only me and you  
  
I'm jealous of  
  
Everybody in the room  
  
Please don't look at me  
  
With those eyes  
  
Please don't hint that  
  
You're capable of lies  
  
I dread the thought  
  
Of our very first kiss  
  
A target that  
  
I'm probably gonna miss  
  
Let's go, don't wait,  
  
This night's almost over  
  
Honest, let's make  
  
This night last forever  
  
Forever and ever,  
  
Let's make this last forever  
  
Forever and ever,  
  
Let's make this last forever  
  
Let's go, don't wait,  
  
This night's almost over  
  
Honest, let's make,  
  
This night last forever  
  
Forever and ever,  
  
Let's make this last forever  
  
Forever and ever,  
  
Let's make this last forever  
  
Forever and ever,  
  
Let's make this last forever  
  
Forever and ever,  
  
Let's make this last forever _______________________________________________________________  
  
hehehehe thier finally going on a date,not only a date but a double!!:oD  
  
Stick around and find out what happens soon  
  
The song used is  
  
'First Date' By:Blink 182  
  
Thanks for reading r&r plz  
  
Luv ya!^_^  
  
~*~Jill~*~ 


	6. Dinner From HellIt's All good

Chapter 6  
  
Dinner From Hell  
  
  
  
The fab four stepped out of the car and looked to the very fancy entrance. Taking the arms of their men, they made there way to the hostess. Chris smiled to her as did Leon, she looked to both of them and smiled dreamily, then frowned to Jill and Claire leaving them a bit angry." So gentlemen...oh and ladies, I'll show you to your table. Claire wanted to pounce on her and rip out her hair. Jill just rolled her eyes and professionally walked with Chris. Leon noticed Claire, "Hey babe, what's wrong? You jealous?" Not the brightest thing to say to Claire Redfield. She pinched his arm making him meep. The hostess stopped at a table for four and smiled seductively to both Leon and Chris." Thank you, you may go now," Claire said butting in front of her. Jill was about to burst out laughing; Chris chuckled while Leon covered his face from embarrassment. The hostess gave her a dirty look and left mumbling something under her breath. Chris pulled out a chair for Jill to sit, Leon seeing that did the same for Claire." My, what 'gentlemen'." Jill said raising her eyebrows. Leon sat down facing Claire and was playing footsies with her. She giggled making Chris perk a brow," What the hell are you two doing exactly?" Jill flipped her hair and laughed making some other men glance at her. Chris felt an urge to shoot them all.  
  
A well-fit waitress came to them with their menus. "Hello, my name is Eliza and I'll be your waitress for tonight" she smiled warmly to them all." Hello my name is Claire and I'll be your customer." She looked over to her brother who began to form a laughing smile. Jill snorted while Leon again covered his face. Eliza smiled," Nice to meet you hehe, here are your menus and I'll be back to get your orders." As she walked away Leon looked over to Claire," Your quite the comedian tonight" She looked over the menu and found what she wanted," Well my dear, what can I say, I'm full of surprises. "Leon sighed smiling." So Jill, what are you getting?" Chris said a bit boggled at the food listed. She cracked her knuckles," The chicken alfredo...you? "He looked over it once more," I'll probably have the spare rib supreme. "Leon looked over to him, "I've had that, its pretty good. "Eliza came back with her note pad, "So what will it be my friends? "Seeing that Claire was the 'customer' she spoke for them all," We'll have one chicken alfredo, two orders of spare rib supreme, and steak special "As she wrote down everything she looked to them all," I'll have it in about five minutes. "Jill looked over to Claire, "I'm going to go use the bathroom "Claire nodded "Same here, you guys behave "Leon gave her a puppy dog stare and winked. Chris took a sip of his water and relaxed in the very comfortable chair.  
  
The hostess noticed that Jill and Claire was gone and went in for the kill. She walked up to them and flaunted her chest and legs. "So gentlemen, how do you like it so far? "Chris just wanted to throw her away, and Leon well lets just say he wanted to bag her face. Chris spoke, "We like it very much, it's very nicely put together. "Leon sulked and wanted his Claire to come back. While in the fancy bathroom, Jill was putting on her lipstick while Claire fixed her hair, "God that hostess is such a tramp, did you see the way she was looking at us Jillo? I felt like kicking her ass!" Jill smiled while putting on the red shade," Your telling me, times like these I wish I had my gun on me." Claire went in her small handbag and pulled out some perfume. Jill noticed it, "Hey, you mind if I use some? I didn't put any on." "Sure, knock yourself out" She winked and cracked her neck," These shoes are killing me he he, I hate dressing up" Claire sighed while pouting. Jill nodded," I know what you mean, well are we ready?" She stood up and looked to Claire." Yes I am, shall we?" They both walked out seeing that hostess with their men." That son of a bitch of a hostess!" Claire said snapping. Jill growled as she seen her linger her gloved finger on Chris's face." This means war!" Chris felt like dying and anyone could see that. She was also torturing Leon. As Jill and Claire walked up to them the hostess rolled her eyes looking up to them. Chris and Leon knew by the looks on their faces something was going to happen. Claire spotted a waiter with soup in his platter. She snickered evilly and went up to him. "yoink!" She grabbed the soup before he could even speak.  
  
Jill crossed her arm and seen Claire come back with something in her hands. The hostess stood up and flipped her long red hair; Claire 'accidentally' poured the soup over her chest making her scream. The looks on Jill, Chris, and Leon's face were devastating with laughter. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I tripped over this dress; I'm not really good with dresses. "Claire said with a smirk playing behind her act. She was running around wildly with her arms waving in the air screaming. Everyone there was looking at the scene, and the music had stopped. Chris and the others quickly made their way outside laughing. The manager came out cussing at them and shaking his fist angrily at them. Leon snorted and gave him the birdie, as Chris started the car. "Um. where are we going to have dinner now?" Claire said after hearing the rumbling in her stomach. Jill looked back to her, " I can go for some take-out.how bout you guys?" Chris smirked to her and nodded. " Burger's anyone?" Leon and Claire felt their mouth water at that point and agreed.  
  
As went through the drive-thru, Leon was being lovey dovey with Claire, making those baby talk sounds and what knots. This made Jill and Chris sick, " PG rated love, that's all we need right now." Jill said playfully banging her head on the window. Chris gave her a sexy look that made her blush and shiver. The voice came on and startled the love bugs. " What will you have?" the teenaged male voice said.  
  
Chris thought for a moment, "Just give us about six whoppers, four large orders of fries, and four large cokes." Leaning back in his seat he yawned and glanced back to Leon. "Alright, pull up to the window. Leon mocked the voice and nibbled on Claire's neck making her giggle. Jill rolled her eyes laughing as Chris stole a glance.  
  
The pimple-faced teen gave them their food and change. "Thank you" his voiced cracked making Claire laugh. Chris bonked her on the head, "Claire your so mean!" She stuck out her tongue and giggled. They drove of to a beach and sat at bench.  
  
Seeing it was really late no one would be there, so they had the whole beach to themselves. Claire was feeding fries to Leon while Chris and Jill just sat there bored out of their wits. "You.want to go for a walk.?" He said looking up to the bright moon. Jill gave him a lob-sided smile, "Sure.come on lets leave these PG lovers alone" He grinned and got up and waited for Jill to do the same. They were silent for a moment hearing the water crash softly to shore. Chris had his hands in his pockets while Jill crossed her arms feeling a cool breeze. Catching on, Chris took of his jacket and looked to her smirking, "Cold are we?" She bit her tongue, "Yea, it's pretty chilly if you're wearing what I'm wearing." He stopped and placed it on her. " There, now you won't be cold you ice queen" "Everyone's a critic." She said snickering. They were again bombarded with silence. " Oh my gosh he looks amazing. why wont he talk to me.something's wrong with him." She thought looking at him from the side. " Ugh, is everything ok Chris? You seem to quiet for your cock.eee! Aheh cocky Self" She felt like slapping herself for almost saying something else. He gave her a weird look " Why wouldn't I be ok? Though you seem to be a little strange tonight." She blushed and took a breath, "No no heh I'm fine." He had seen her blush thanks to the pale moonlight. Smirking he stopped her making her feel a bit un-easy. She looked to him and was about to speak when cupped her chin and kissed her passionately. " GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL!" He thought to himself. " Is he kissing me?! HE'S KISSING ME!!!" she thought as she brushed her fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss. This was the moment they both been waiting for all their lives, since they met. Needing air, they parted blushing and gasping. Chris looked to her seeing her chest heave a slight bit he knew she liked it. She looked into his eyes, seeing the pure joy in it, love. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, taking it obviously he slid his tongue in her mouth playing with hers.  
  
Leon and Claire who were also walking spotted them both. " LEON!! LEON!! LOOK!" Leon grinned, " It's about freaking time!" They both giggled and watched them as they made wooting noises making Chris and Jill jump.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry for the delay.  
  
Things are finally heating up between Jilly and Chrissy. Stick around for the next chapter to find out what happens to the peeping toms Claire and Leon, and J&C  
  
Cya next time :p  
  
Love ya!  
  
xOx Jilly xOx 


	7. Bed Time

************************************************************************  
  
I'm terribly sorry for not writing in a while, college is a bitch lol  
  
Enjoy this chapter! ^,~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7 : Bed Time  
  
Leon and Claire who were also walking spotted them both. " LEON!! LEON!! LOOK!" Leon grinned, " It's about freaking time!" They both giggled and watched them as they made wooting noises making Chris and Jill jump. Jill who was now blushing like a high school freshmen, looked to Chris while sucking her lip in. "Those two! Honestly we can never have a special time!" Chris said holding his head in embarrassment .  
  
Jill held his hand and grinned, " come on Chris, don't be such a sour puss." He looked down to her and smirked. They both walked up to Leon and Claire smiling, Claire crossed her arms and gave them a scowl, " it's about time honestly, I thought you two were never going to hook-up" Leon nodded his head in agreement, " You guys are so shy, gosh it was like watching a the discovery channel." Chris gave them both a low stern face as Jill burst out laughing.  
  
" Well sorry for being slow, besides it's not your business" she winked and looked to her watch. Claire noticed her and yawned, " It's getting pretty late, and chilly" " Lets head home then" Leon said finishing Claire's sentence. Chris wrapped an arm around his Jill while going to the car. Leon offered to drive so Jill and Chris can have some time to themselves. About half an hour in on the ride, Claire was fast asleep on the passenger side, and Jill was sleeping comfortably on Chris's shoulder. " So how was the night Chris?" Leon said softly not wanting to wake the girls up. Chris who was looking down on Jill smiled; " The best night of my entire life" he stoked her cheek making her shift position. " Yours?"  
  
Leon glanced at Claire and nodded same.ugh, you think I can sleep over?" He said a bit un-easy. Chris thought about it for a while, and finally came up with a verdict. " Alright Kennedy but no funny business, you hear?" Leon smirked and nodded his head, " Of course master"  
  
They finally made it home and parked the car. Slowly Chris picked Jill up and woke her up. Leon who tickled Claire making her wake up laughing opened the door and yawned whole-heartedly. While stepping out of the car, Claire wasn't careful with her footing and landed straight into the bushes. Chris pointed and laughed at his bimbotic sister. Leon chuckled himself and went to go help her out. Jill still with sleep in her grasp couldn't wait to get inside for some good sleep. They at last went inside and had some hot coco to warm their insides. "Well Chris," Claire said pushing her chair in, "Looks like I'm going to catch some Z's I'm beat, I'll see you all in the morning. or afternoon" she grinned and kissed Leon good-night. Leon looked to Chris and Jill and soon followed, "Oh.gosh.heh how time just passes by.I'll see you all tomorrow.ahem.. heh.night!" He ran up-stairs leaving a very confused Jill and Chris. Chris looked to Jill falling asleep while drinking up the coco, "Well, shall we call it a night Valentine?" He said smirking at her. She looked up sleepily at him, " Ya, I can use a good nights rest.how bout you?" Chris nodded while getting up and moving to her, " Definitely!" He picked her up making her gasp of fear at first and then started to giggle.  
  
He brought her upstairs to his room, but not without taking a peak at his little sister and Leon. He opened the door to her room and looked to a surprise. Leon was sleeping on the floor and Claire on her bed, " that bastard, what a great guy." As he closed the door, Claire smirked and Leon got up quietly on Claire's bed as they started making out again before they were 'rudely' interrupted. Jill was already changed into her pj's, and Chris needed to change. Chris looked to her as she lay down on the bed hugging the cool pillow. Chris smiled warmly and took of his shirt and pants. He reached for a nightshirt and track pants, Jill just watched and giggled. " Chris, your too much" He looked back with a evil smirk playing on his handsome features. " Oh. How so?" She stuck her tongue out and pulled the blankets up to her chin. " I'll never tell" He jumped into bed and cuddled with her. They started to kiss while holding on to one another. "I love you Jill". He cupped her chin and kissed her nose. She smiled lovingly, " I love you more Chrissie" She gave him a kiss goodnight and closed the light and fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Leon and Claire who were done 'playing' were also in each other's arms sleeping soundly, but Leon fell of the bed and startled Claire, " What the hell was that!" She looked frantically around and then spotted Leon's legs in the air, " why me" she smacked her forehead and poked him, " you ok Hun?" He looked to her and winked, " Just fine, but since I'm on the floor I might as well stay down in case your brother decides to pop in again." Claire nodded, " right, heh looks like your sleeping on the floor" She tossed him another blanket and pillow. " Thank you," he said grinning stupidly. She smiled and went back to sleep, " Night" He closed his eyes, " night Claire"  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
IM SO SORRY FOR NOT DOING THIS IN A LOOOOOOOOOOOONG ASS WHILE!!!!! * Pouts and sniffles forgive me? Ok ^_^ lol, hope you liked it hehehe I'll try to upload the other chapters to the other stories soon ok! Love ya lol!!  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ 


End file.
